Super Smash Mansion
by SuperFan627
Summary: Join Lucina as she has her own journey through the Smash Tournament. From Mewtwo's evil scheme to Roy's...prank? to Sonic's sugar rush, you can ensure that Lucina is in for one heck of a tournament.
1. Chapter 1

Lucina stared out the window of the bus.

Big cities became small towns, small towns became a forest.

She wore normal human attire, not her usual blue armor, and her blue hair was tied into a ponytail.

Her light blue sweatshirt and jeans were comfortable enough to sleep in, which is what had happened many times during the trip.

The woman sitting next to her also seemed to be coming for her first tournament.

She wore a blue dress, her blonde hair was down, and she seemed to be holding some sort of pillow in a star shape.

She seemed to be in her early 20's.

Behind the two, returning and new Smashers chatted.

Lucina could briefly see a jackal-like creature snoozing in the seat across from hers, but then a teenager with dirty-blonde hair sat down next to it, blocking her view.

Finally, the bus stopped in front of a mansion.

Lucina gawked up at it.

It was even grander than Marth had told her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that same dirty-blonde boy now carrying the jackal creature damsel-in-distress style.

The jackal creature was mostly blue, with some black and yellow in places.

It was still fast asleep.

A brown haired angel wearing a golden laurel crown stood to her left.

"Hi! I'm Pit!" he greeted, but quietly enough that it didn't wake the creature.

"Lucina." she said, extending her hand for a handshake.

Pit smiled and took it.

"Well...if we're still doing intoductions...then my name is Rosalina." the woman that had been sitting next to her said shyly.

The pillow she had been holding turned out to not be a pillow- instead, it seemed to be a star creature.

"This is a Luma." Rosalina said, noticing Lucina and Pit's befuddled expressions.

"I've been in this tournament before, so I know mostly everyone." Pit informed as the group entered the mansion.

"That's Meta Knight-" Pit pointed to a blue puffball wearing a mask and cape-"That's Link, over there, holding Lucario-" Pit pointed to the teenage boy from earlier. "The blue jackal thing...is that Lucario?" asked Lucina. "Yeah, he didn't get hardly any sleep on the way here." Pit explained.

"And that's-" "MARTH!" Lucina shouted, forgetting about the sleeping Pokemon.

"Lucina!" The two warriors met each other in a hug.

The two of them were just like brother and sister!

But..."Huh? What's going on?" Lucario said sleepily.

"Link...why are you holding me?" he asked.

"Well, you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you." Link answered.

"Whatever...I'm too tired to care." said Lucario as he promptly fell back asleep.

"Smashers!" announced Master Hand, re-waking up poor Lucario.

"Sorry, Lucario. Anyway, I came to announce all the new Smashers, and officially begin the new tournament!"

"What about rooming?!" shouted a brown-haired teen girl from the back.

"Just walk down the halls to find your name and another name on the door!" Master Hand informed.

* * *

Lucina walked down the hall until she saw her name, next someone called Samus.

She entered the room and noticed that whoever Samus was had already been here, but they had left.

A bag was placed on the bottom bunk, so Lucina took the top.

The room did have quite a bit of room to move around in, but based on what Marth told her, the real fun was outside.

Lucina looked out the window and saw a beautiful garden, a weird onion-thing with...were those carrots? walking around it, a really neat pool, and woods.

She left the room to go explore, but the second she stepped out of her room, she heard a cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucina rushed to the sound.

She stumbled upon a rather strange sight- a blue, humanoid hedgehog, soaking wet with what appeared to be a trap set over his door.

"Oh, COME ON!" He yelled. "This is NOT funny!" He yelled to whoever was inside the room.

A cartoony looking version of Link was laughing, while coming outside the room.

"I got you sooo good!" Cartoon Link laughed.

Lucina couldn't help but agree, even though she had no idea who either of them were.

"THAT SCARED THE BEJESUS OUT OF ME." The hedgehog shouted.

Lucina snuck away from the conversation.

She spotted Lucario fast asleep inside his room, since the door was still open.

She saw Pit and Link apparently arguing over something.

Somehow, Lucina tripped over her own feet.

"Need any help?" A sort of accented voice asked her.

She looked up.

Blonde, almost white hair...Dazzling blue eyes...ahh...

He extended a hand to help her up.

"T-thanks." it was almost as though she'd forgotten how to speak.

The two awkwardly left each other.

Lucina kept exploring, the image of the boy still fresh in her mind.

Cursing under her breath, she remembered that she never asked his name.

* * *

Not that she knew, the boy, named Shulk, was having the same reliazation.

Lucina had explored all around the entire mansion- finding her roommate, Samus, meeting a bunch of Smashers, the like.

Finally, the clock struck five and it was dinnertime.

Link brought Lucina with him to wake Lucario.

"Lucario REALLY doesn't like being woken up- I learned this the hard way, last tournament. It's always a two-person job. You hold him down."

Lucina did as she was told, placing her hands on the Pokemon's shoulders and keeping him still, all without waking him up.

Link took a deep breath and yelled.

"LUCARIO WAKE UP RIGHT NOW IT'S MEWTWO!" he yelled.

Lucario screamed and lashed out, narrowly missing Lucina's face.

"Mewtwo?" Lucina asked.

"Last tournament, Mewtwo almost killed Lucario- many times." Link answered.

"LINK YOU JERK! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!" Lucario yelled at Link.

"C'mon, I know you don't mean that." Link said with a playful grin.

Lucario huffed and turned away.

"Giving me the silent treatment?"

No answer.

"I'll make you talk."

Still no answer.

"Okay, here I go..." Link brushed his hands over Lucario's sides.

The Pokemon stiffened, a smile already biting at the corner of his mouth.

Without warning, Link suddenly gave attacked Lucario's fuzzy sides with tickles.

Lucario burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"NO LINK! STOP!" he chocked out between laughs.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

"Then why are you laughing so much?" was Link's reply.

Lucina didn't know how to react until she realized that Lucario's feet were not secured.

She grabbed on to his feet quickly.

Lucario began kicking wildly, trying to get the duo off of him.

Link finally decided Lucario had had enough and stopped, letting the lupine catch his breath.

"Never...ever...do that...again..." Lucario gasped.

"It's time for dinner, anyway." Lucina stood by the door, waiting for the boys to follow her.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucina stood at the edge of the woods, her boots covered in snow.

Trees tall as giants towered above her.

The sky was ink black, with no moon to light the sky.

She sighed.

This is where she''l have to venture to rescue her friend.

"You okay?" asked the teenage boy next to her, his platinum blonde hair messy as usual.

She nodded, unable to speak near him.

But first, let me tell you how all this had happened...

When Lucina, Lucario, and Link had arrived at dinner, nobody seemed to notice they were late.

But the next morning was different story.

"Smashers, please report to the auditorium. I have very dire news." Announced Master Hand over the PA, his tone grave.

Lucina found someone she knew named Peach, who had told her why Master Hand was calling them all to the auditorium.

"Smashers...Last night, one of you was kidnapped- the princess of the Lumas, Rosalina." The right hand announced.

A collective gasp ran through the room.

"I found this ransom note in my office this morning."

"Dear Master Hand-

I have taken the Luma girl. If you ever want her back alive, you must surrender Lucario to me.

Signed...Mewtwo."

The name sent a shiver of fear down Lucario's spine.

Lucina, who was sitting next to him, placed a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"M-Mewtwo?" Marth stammered.

"I am afraid...Mewtwo is back." Master Hand sighed.

"You're not gonna give me to him, are you?" Lucario said, terrified.

"Of course I wouldn't, but we still need a way to get Rosalina back." Master Hand assured.

"I don't get it. What's so bad about Mewtwo?" asked Greninja, another newcomer.

"Of course. I should have known that the newcomers would not know who he is."

"In the Brawl tournament, Mewtwo tired four times to kill Lucario. Poison, drowning, shooting, and then finally... he kidnapped Lucario." Crazy Hand told the Smashers, seeing that he needed to be serious for once.

"I still have the scars..." whispered Lucario, hugging himself tightly.

"Anyway, I don't know WHAT went on, but Mewtwo-"

"BROTHER! We have children in the room!" Master Hand scolded.

"Right. Sorry." The left hand apologized.

"I can handle anything! Tell me!" Toon Link begged.

"I do not want children to hear!...and I don't think Lucario wants to hear the story again." Master Hand added as an afterthought.

"I don't." Lucario said quietly.

Lucina couldn't help but be curious.

But she knew what she had to do.

She was going to have to save Rosalina herself.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as it became dark outside, Lucina began getting ready.

Samus wasn't in, so there was nobody she needed to sneak past.

She dressed in brown winter boots (since it was snowy), a blue jacket, and jeans.

Coming out of her room, she headed down the hallway.

"Lucina!" Oh, that voice.

The voice she loved, but also the voice she dreaded to hear.

Shulk's.

"Oh... hi..." she said shyly.

"I'm coming with you." he said, determined.

"Really?!" asked Lucina, surprised.

"Of course! Let's go!"

* * *

Lucina stood at the edge of the woods, her boots covered in snow.

Trees tall as giants towered above her.

The sky was ink black, with no moon to light the sky.

She sighed.

This is where she''l have to venture to rescue her friend.

"You okay?" asked the teenage boy next to her, his platinum blonde hair messy as usual.

She nodded, unable to speak near him.

Together, they ventured into the woods.

It was so dark that neither of them could see anything.

Lucina felt Shulk grab her hand, and she was glad it was dark so he couldn't see her blush.

The two trudged through the woods together until Shulk spotted something.

"Look!" He pointed.

It was Luma!

It's yellow glow came from a bit off.

"Come on!" Lucina ran to it.

Once the duo reached it, it made a squeaky sound and faced the way it had come from.

"Is Rosalina that way?" Asked Lucina.

The Luma nodded it's tiny head.

Shulk and Lucina were about to head over there when a familiar frog-ish Pokémon tumbled out of the trees.

"Greninja?!" Asked Shulk, surprised.

"And me." Lucario came out of the trees as well.

"Lucario! It's too dangerous for you to be here!" Lucina hissed.

"That's what I told him!" Greninja sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I couldn't just stay at the mansion while you two went to get Rosalina back! She's missing because of me! I'm not going to just stand at the sidelines, that's how we lost Red!" Lucario argued.

"Red?" Lucina asked.

"Never mind." Lucario sighed. "My point is, I'm coming with you."

"And so am I. If I'm not able to stop him, then I'm coming with him." Greninja assured.

"Well, we should get going. Mewtwo and Rosalina are that way." Shulk pointed.

Finally, the foursome stumbled upon a clearing.

The star princess was tied to a tree, unconscious.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the rescue party has arrived." A smooth, sarcastic male voice said.

"And you've brought Lucario with you too!"

Lucario trembled, but stood his ground.

"Where are you?! Show yourself!" Greninja demanded.

"As you wish." The Genetic Pokémon stepped out of the shadows.

He floated over to Lucario, whose terrified trembling got even worse.

Lucina did what any idiot would do.

She threw a rock.

It hit Mewtwo, who turned his head in her direction.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Shulk behind to saw at the ropes that held Rosalina in place.

"Hey! Ugly!" Greninja yelled, waving her arms and yelling.

Mewtwo stopped his advance on Lucina and growled at Greninja.

Greninja bravely strutted up to the cat.

She stared him straight in the eye.

Without warning, an Aura Sphere came out of absolutely nowhere and slammed into the Genetic Pokémon.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucario put himself between Greninja and Mewtwo.

"Don't you dare even try to hurt her." he growled.

All fear seemed to be gone for the moment.

Lucina turned to help Shulk, but realized he had already finished cutting the ropes.

"We should get out of here, fast." Shulk pointed out.

Lucina agreed.

Mewtwo seemed a bit unnerved by Lucario's attitude, but shook it off as he realized 1) he was more powerful than Lucario 2) he was taller than Lucario and 3) he could do THIS!

He grabbed Lucario by the hand and flung him into the nearest tree.

Greninja gasped.

Lucario hit the tree with a huge force and fell, over fifteen feet down, and hit his head with a sickening _crunch._

"NO!" Greninja and Lucina screamed in unison.

Shulk supported the half-conscious Rosalina and began to help her escape.

Lucina threw her sword, which she had brought with her, at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo deflected it with a lazy twitch of his tail.

"You cannot hurt me. I am the strongest Pokémon in the world!" Mewtwo boasted.

Lucina was seriously tempted to take her backup knife-u and end the Pokémon's life-u (what- she watches Kubz Scouts) but alas, she was too scared for Lucario.

He was bleeding and bruised, and apparently unconscious.

Greninja ran to the jackal Pokémon.

"HIYAAAA!" A rather familiar prince yelled, striking the Genetic Pokémon with his sword.

"MARTH?!" Lucina gasped.

"Of course we followed you! No way we would have let you go alone!" Link said, tumbling out of the bushes.

Mewtwo swatted Link away when he tried to attack.

Unfortunately, that meant that Link slid on the ground and tripped Lucina.

She ended up falling on top of him and they just stared awkwardly, nose-to-nose.

"Uh...I have a girlfriend, you know." Link said, referring to Zelda. Lucina blushed and stood up faster than Sonic eats a chili dog.

"Bug off, _Martha_!" Mewtwo taunted.

"Oh snap. Oh snizzity snap!" Lucina face palmed.

"Mewtwo is dead. Totally dead." Link stated.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!" Marth yelled.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"

Mewtwo was sorta like 'whatevs.' and just Shadow Balled Marth in the face.

Greninja was currently holding Lucario in her arms, and prepping herself to run at a moments notice.

Lucina yelled "RUN!" As soon as Marth was back on his feet.

To prevent Mewtwo from chasing them, Lucina took her backup knife-u, but instead of using it to end Mewtwo's life-u, she threw it straight at his tail.

Mewtwo howled as the long, purple tail's tip was pinned to the tree.

Lucina took one last look at the sight before dashing off.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucina's throat burned. She was sooo not used to all this running.

Greninja seemed totally fine, due to her Pokémon status, but everyone else looked as bad as she felt.

"Stop! Please stop... I need a breather..." Marth sat down on a nearby rock.

They all stopped to catch their breaths.

Lucario had woken up at some point, but he was in baaad shape.

His wound had stopped bleeding, but his eyes look weird, disoriented, unfocused.

Lucario was all battered up, propped into a sitting position against a tree.

Lucina frowned and kneeling down at the Aura Pokemon's level.

"Lucario? Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'll be-" Unfortunately, poor Lucario did not finish his sentence as he leaned to the side and threw up.

"Eeewwww!" Marth inched away.

"Lucario...think you have a concussion." Lucina said slowly.

"No... doesn't hurt at all... can't be..." Lucario said, dazed.

"How long are we gonna stay here?" Asked Greninja, who was pacing back and forth.

"I honestly don't-" Lucina felt something cold and sharp pressing against her back.

She looked down.

There was a knife tip sticking out of the front of her shirt.

"Oh no..." she collapsed, the user letting go of the knife.

She breifly saw the others jump to their feet, weapons drawn (and Greninja in a fighting stance [ except for Lucario ]) before she blacked out...

She must have been asleep for a short time, since Link was shaking her by the shoulders.

The knife in her stomach was gone.

"Lucina, are you okay?" Link asked her.

"Hmm. Let me think. I've just been stabbed. OF COURSE I'M OKAY!" Lucina snapped.

"So...are you using sarcasm or are you actually okay?" Link asked. Which caused her to facepalm.

She was propped up into a sitting position on a tree.

A few yards away, she saw Lucario sleeping peacefully. Marth was wrapping Greninja's wounded arm.

"What's Mewtwo's deal, anyway? What happened with Lucario that Master Hand didn't want to talk about? Why does he seem to hate all the newcomers?" Lucina asked. She knew that it had been Mewtwo who had stabbed her in the back.

Link bit his lip, like it wasn't a subject he wanted to talk about.

"The reason Master Hand didn't want to talk about what happened when Lucario was kidnapped...besides it being for Lucario's sake, it was...stressful for every Smasher there. And what happened when we got Lucario back..." Link looked at the snow.

"Hey...if you don't want to talk about it, that's-"

"No, it's fine...So, anyway, when we got Lucario back, he was...different. He used to be spunky, fearless, an all-around good friend. But then... he was quiet. He spent most of his time in his room. He tried not to show them, but when he came out for meals... his wrists and arms were scarred. Later, we found out he'd been having nightmares planted in his head by Mewtwo. Then finally... he was almost..." Link chocked up.

"We found him just in time. The nightmares...the torture Mewtwo put him through... it was to much and...before, random things started going missing before... I walked into his room to check on him and... he was about to commit s-suicide..."

"You saved me." Lucario interrupted. His eyes weren't as unfocused as before.

"You convinced me not to pull the trigger. I owe you for that." Lucario's words brought a weak smile to Link's face.

"HEY GUYS!" A familiar shape yelled from above.

It was Pit!

He landed in the midst of them.

"Everyone thinks Mewtwo killed you guys! Shulk got back with Rosalina, though. They sent out search teams, though I lost Pittoo and Meta Knight somewhere..." Pit frowned.

"Anyway, we need to get back!" Pit pointed in the direction of the mansion...which was the exact opposite way of which they had been thinking.


	7. Chapter 7

"Aaaannnnd here we are!" Pit threw his arms up in a 'tada!' way.

* * *

Meanwhile, In a cave, half a mile away from the Smash Mansion, a dark angel slept sitting, bound to a wooden chair.

A dark, white-ish shape bearing many new cuts and scratches growled with impatience.

"Oh, just _wake up already_!" he yelled.

The angel's dark eyes fluttered open.

"Wha- hey! Let me go!" He yelled, pulling on his restraints.

"Not a chance." The figure smirked.

"Meta Knight...the fight on the lake... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH META KNIGHT?!" The Angel demanded.

"He's dead, or is close to it." The figure answered calmly.

"You better let me go right now, or I swear, I will-"

"Now, now. Do you really think you're in the place to be making threats?" The figure interrupted.

The angel's mouth opened like he was going to say something, and then closed again.

"Anyway, I broke the ice in one spot and threw Meta Knight in the lake. There is almost no chance he's alive."

The Angel seemed to be at a loss for words until the reality of his situation began to sink in. "Wh-what are you going to do to me? Are you going to kill me?!" The Angel asked in fear.

"No, no, of course not. I'm just going to..." the figure suddenly towered above the angel.

He flicked his hand, revealing wickedly sharp claws.

"Stop! Don't come any closer!" The Angel shouted. The figure ignored his orders.

"No..! NO!" He screamed.

* * *

Completly unaware of this, Lucina went straight to bed.

Peach had informed her that Meta Knight and Dark Pit were not back yet, but that was the last thing on her mind now.

Mostly because she fell alseep before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

 **So yeah. Kind of a short chapter, but I had a bit of trouble deciding which one was going to be in what spot. Originally I had it all reversed- Meta Knight was captured and and Dark Pit was almost dead before I realized the situation would suit the characters better the other way around.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh my god. Oh my GOD."

"Is he even alive?"

"Look at his wings..."

"He's frozen to the bone!"

"That lake was what, 15 degrees Fahrenheit?"

"Everyone get back!" Dr. Mario shouted.

Meta Knight lay on the floor, having passed out once he said something about the lake and Dark Pit.

His wings were bent, broken, shattered, and frost bitten so much, he may never be able to use them again.

His cape was shredded, so there was no way it helped at all.

His mask was cracked and scratched, but miraculously not broken.

On top of that...he was so still he could have been dead.

* * *

Lucina did NOT like being dragged out of bed at 2 AM.

Lucina did NOT like the news about Meta Knight.

Lucina did NOT like that Dark Pit was still missing.

And Lucina did NOT like that there was no food.

"Seriously? I missed dinner!" was her response.

Lucario gave her a look. "I wake you up to update you on the situation, and all you can think about is _food_?!"

"That's not all I'm thinking about!" Lucina argued.

"Really? What else are you thinking about?" Lucario challenged.

"Um..."

In response to her answer, her stomach growled.

Lucario facepalmed.

Lucina just scratched her head, embarrassed.

* * *

Dark Pit was now alone in the room where he was being kept.

The feathers on his left wing were burned.

A dark red substance trickled from his head.

His right eye had a huge scratch on it, which forced him to keep it closed.

Not that it mattered, anyway. He wanted Mewtwo to think he passed out.

 _Is he gone?_ Dark Pit's eyes opened, just a smidge.

 _...yes._

He opened his eyes fully (well, as best he could manage with that scratch) and glanced around.

He cringed after seeing his burned feathers on his wing.

But he wasn't scared.

Well, okay, maybe he was a little scared.

He sincerely hoped Meta Knight wasn't dead. The two of them had never been the best of friends, but he never wished Meta Knight dead.

"Finally awake, I see."

Mewtwo emerged from the shadows, looking deranged and insane.

"No...not you again!" If Dark Pit was scared at all before, he was terrified now.

"Stay away! Get away from me!"

"Now, now...don't panic...you'll just make it worse." Mewtwo held a lit match in one hand and a wickedly sharp knife that was already stained with blood.

Dark Pit leaned as far away as possible.

His eyes widened even more when he saw what Mewtwo was going to do with the items in his hands.

"No! Not that! Anything but that! NO!" he cried.

* * *

 **So yeah, as you can see, I gave Dark Pit lines that someone you kidnap in Yandere Sim would say because I thought they would fit.**


	9. Chapter 9

That morning, Lucina finally got her breakfast.

While she wolfed down her waffles, Lucario just shook his head at her.

"What? I'm hungry!" she explained.

"Hey guys!" Pit waved.

The angel seemed to be in a rush to get to them, but also, he seemed to dread it at the same time.

"Hey, Pit. What's up?" Lucina asked.

"I, uh...I kinda had a dream last night- no, more like a nightmare...and since Meta Knight has hypothermia and Pittoo is still missing...I thought I should share it with you guys."

"Wait, Meta Knight has hypothermia?!" Lucario asked, surprised.

"Yeah, he fell in the lake, of course he has hypothermia." Lucina answered.

"What surprises me is that it hasn't gone away yet." Lucario stated.

"Yeah...odd, isn't it? Anyway, so, about the nightmare..." Pit's expression was a mixture of 'I need to do this' and 'but I don't want to do this'.

"It was really weird. My wings were black, one of my eyes was hurting, and I was tied to a chair. There was this person- no it was a Pokémon and.. um...I don't want to panic you, but...based on what I saw, Mewtwo kidnapped Pittoo and nearly killed Meta Knight."

Lucina gaped. She wanted to tell Pit that his dream wasn't some sort of vision into Dark Pit's point of view. She truly wanted to. But...it made sense- why Dark Pit hadn't returned yet, why Meta Knight was nearly dead when he arrived...

"What did you see?" Lucina asked.

"Well...it was mostly what I was hearing...so, Mewtwo said something about the lake at midnight during the winter, how it could be 'odd' every...uh...I don't remember exactly...either full moon or new moon...and that Meta Knight was going to die by tomorrow morning-"

"WHAT?! Meta Knight is going to be dead by tomorrow morning?!" Lucario shrieked.

"I'm not sure if that's what he meant, he worded it really weirdly..." Pit explained.

"Mewtwo said something about how wasn't even a good chance of him returning to the mansion...but after that...it was just pain." Pit hugged himself, obviously disliking his dream very, very much.

"Hey, it's okay. At least we know what happened to Pittoo now." Lucario comforted.

Across the room, Marth sat by himself, just staring at his food.

Lucina left her friends and went to sit by the other bluenette.

"You okay?" she asked him.

Marth sighed. "Yeah, I'm just...worried about Meta Knight...he's my best friend."

"What happened? Did something else happen?" Lucina asked, curious.

"According to Nurse Peach (Peach's cousin)...Meta Knight has only been getting worse. His temperature is only dropping...and I don't even want to bring up the wing problem. If they don't heal right-which is a huge 'if'- he'll never be able to fly again."

Lucina was tempted to tell him Meta Knight's fate- how Mewtwo had claimed he would be dead by morning. I mean, he is Marth's best friend. But she didn't- she didn't want to worry him even more.

"Well...bye, then." she left.

Even though it was only 6 AM, most of the Smashers were already up.

Lucina needed to go do something with Zelda, Samus, Peach, and Rosalina later, but she didn't remember when or what it was.

Hopefully, she didn't miss it...


	10. Chapter 10

_"Where are we?" asked Dark Pit._

 _"I think we're over the lake." Meta Knight answered._

 _Dark Pit and Meta Knight were flying around, searching for Pit, the others, or a way back to the mansion._

 _Suddenly, Dark Pit looked back to see that Meta Knight had dissappeared!_

 _"Huh?" Dark Pit looked around to try and spot him._

 _Out of nowhere, a Shadow Ball slammed into his side, knocking him out of the sky._

 _He managed to right himself and manage a glide to the frozen lake below._

 _"Meta Knight!?" he called out._

 _Dark Pit scanned the area. All around him was just flat ground. Not too far away, was the shore. The trees were decorated with snow._

 _"Meta Kni-"_

 _"Right here."_

 _Dark Pit whipped around._

 _Meta Knight stood by the shore._

 _His wings were twisted in all the wrong ways, obviously from a crash-landing._

* * *

"Wake up."

Dark Pit startled awake.

Mewtwo stood there again.

"No...get away...stay away from me..." Dark Pit knew that pleading would do him no good, but he would still try.

"Just kill me already...get it over with..."

"No can do."

* * *

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Pit cried.

His white wings were singed and obviously burning.

"It hurts! Someone make it stop!" Pit's eyes were filled with tears.

"Pit! Look at me. Concentrate on cold things. Ice cream. Smoothies. Don't think about Pittoo at all." Palutena commanded, having knelt so she was at the angel's level.

A few moments later, Pit nodded and the tears he'd been holding back slipped out.

"H-how did you know th-that's what it was?" He asked Palutena.

"I can read your mind. You see, there's-"

"What's going on?" Master Hand burst into the room.

"Well...Master Hand, sir... I think we know what happened to Dark Pit now."

* * *

 **Aaaaaand cut! I know this chapter is absolutely tiny, and none of it was from Lucina's POV, but...I wanted this all to happen.**


	11. Chapter 11

Lucina checked the clock.

11:01 PM.

The entire day had just been her...sleeping.

Apparantly, Peach had canceled what they were going to do today since Master Hand had postponed the 'Tournament Start' dance.

Only a few more hours until Meta Knight was dead, according to Mewtwo.

Someone knocked on her door, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She opened it, but nobody seemed to be there.

"Lucina!" she looked down.

It was Kirby.

"What's wrong, Kirby?"

The two hadn't really interacted much, but Lucina could clearly tell that Kirby.

"Meta Knight's gonna be okay, right?" Kirby's soft blue eyes were filled with sadness.

"Well..." Lucina didn't know what to say. She didn't want to give him false hope and say Meta Knight would be fine, but she also didn't want to tell him that his 'big brother' was going to die that morning.

"I don't know, Kirby. I just don't know."

Lucina was about to close the door when the right hand known as Master Hand made an announcement.

"ALL SMASHERS REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM."

* * *

"What happened?!" Lucina gasped.

Pit's wings were singed and burned and nearly black.

"Master Hand's going to explain...but about nine, my wings started burning."

"That doesn't sound good." she said as she sat down next to him.

"Well du- hi, Lucario." Pit greeted.

"Hey." Lucario took the spot on Lucina's other side.

"SMASHERS!" Master Hand greeted the ones in question.

"I called you here because we have found out where Dark Pit is. We will be-"

"Why now? Why not, oh I don't know, at DAYTIME?!" Sonic yelled.

The rest of the smashers (excluding Lucina, Pit, and Lucario) grumbled along with him.

"That isn't the only mission that we need to send you on. One team will be retrieving Dark, the other will be searching for the cure." Master Hand explained.

"What cure?"

"Why, Meta Knight's cure of course!" came that arrogant insane voice everyone hated.

"Mewtwo." Master Hand growled. "Why have you come here? You know you are not welcome-"

"Shut up. Anyway, I didn't come here to hurt anyone, I came here to offer advice- don't even try to find it. If you cure Meta Knight, would you really want to be condemning him to a life without flight, because, let's face it- he's most likely never gonna fly again, the state his wings are in. As for the dark angel-" Mewtwo smirked.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH PITTOO?!" Pit yelled and stood up.

"Same rule as the cure. Don't even try to find it." With that, Mewtwo vanished.

"Wait- why does Meta Knight even need a cure in the first place? I just thought it was a case of hypothermia!" Zelda asked.

"No, no. It's not hypothermia- it's gone on too long and he has only until dawn to be cured. You have all heard the legend about the lake, right?" all the smashers that were not new nodded, while the new ones just looked confused.

"Well, let me tell the story!" Crazy Hand butted in.

"You see..."

* * *

 **AHAHAH CLIFFHANGER! I'm evil, I know.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay, so here's how the story goes- the legend is, that if January 29 has a full moon, then at midnight, the lake is cursed."

"Uh... how is that a story?" asked Greninja.

"IT JUST IS OKAY?! Anyway, so the curse is- if the cure isn't found by the dawn of January 30, then the cursed one will die. It's a curse that makes the one who was cursed keeps getting colder and colder until they die- by this point, Meta Knight should be comatose, but the curse will keep him conscious until he dies- it's basically a frost curse. Anyway, the cure is called a Kasai."

"A Kasai is a type of flower that is rumored to cure the Ice Curse." Master Hand explained before anyone could ask.

"'Rumored?' You mean it might not work?!" Marth panicked.

"It's our only chance to save Meta Knight. We have to try it."

"Morning is in a few hours. Are we going to be able to save them in time?" asked Link.

"I truly hope we can..."

* * *

Lucina, Lucario, and Link were the trio sent to save Dark Pit while Sonic, Kirby, and Marth were sent to get Meta Knight's cure.

Lucina didn't know why she, Lucario, and Link were sent, but apparently Master Hand thought it was a good idea.

Sonic, Kirby, and Marth made sense, though, since Sonic was easily the fastest Smasher and they didn't have much time, and Kirby and Marth were Meta Knight's best friends, so they were super motivated to save him.

The snow crunched beneath their feet as they walked towards the cave where Master Hand had told them to go.

"Hey, you guys... do you think...is Dark Pit going to be alright when we find him?" asked Link.

"Well, Rosalina was absolutely fine when we found her, and I think Mewtwo took Dark Pit for similar reasons, so, I guess he will be." Lucina answered.

Little did she know, she was very, very wrong.

"My feet are cold."

"Oookay, Lucario."

"What? I'm not wearing any shoes!"

Link just ignored this.

* * *

"Wait- did any of us actually ask where the Kasai is?" Marth asked.

"Nope! But I'm sure we'll find it...somehow." Sonic muttered the last part under his breath.

"I did! It's supposed to be a while away, but it grows on top of a hill. The snow surrounding it is supposed to be melted." Kirby said.

"How far?"

"76 miles. From 102 miles away."

"What?! That's 178 miles! How are we supposed to go that far in less than five hours?! We don't have any kind of transporta-"

"Ahem."

"Oh...right." Marth said.

"Thing is, I'm only gonna be able to take one of you at a time- and I'll have to go reeeeallly slow, so it'll take me about an hour to get there. WHO'S GONNA GO!?" Sonic suddenly shouted.

"I will, I know how to get there." Kirby said.

"Okay, and Marth...you just sit tight for about an hour, 'kay?"

Before the prince could even react to this, Kirby and Sonic were already gone.

* * *

 **So yeah. To get 'Kasai' I just typed in 'Fire' in google translate and that is apparently the Japanese transaltion.**

 **SO!  
Will they get the cure in time?**

 **Will they find Dark Pit alive?**

 **And will they bring justice to the evil Pokémon, Mewtwo?**


	13. Chapter 13

Lucina, Link, and Lucario, about an hour later, finally reached the cave.

"Are you guys sure this is the place?" asked Lucario.

"Welllllll...nope!" Link boldly stepped over the _WELCOME_ mat.

Seriously.

There was a welcome mat.

"But, it's the only cave we know of, and already this place is giving me the spooks." Link admitted.

"Well, like you said, only cave we know of, so we have to try it." said Lucina, as she followed.

"Lucario, aren't you coming?" Link asked once he realized the Aura Pokémon wasn't following.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Lucario meekly stepping in.

* * *

After the hour had gone by, Sonic returned to the site where Marth had been waiting.

The hour spent getting to where Sonic left Kirby was pretty boring, but they both kept quiet about it.

They both knew what was at stake here- Meta Knight's life.

"Hey! Look!" Kirby pointed. Marth squinted and Sonic couldn't see anything.

"Is that... a glow?" the bluenette asked.

"If it's a glow, then it's gotta be the Kasai! It's a flower that emits a pretty strong glow and if I'm right...which I REALLY hope I'm not..." Sonic glanced around before his eyes settled on a shape not to far away.

"I'm right. Sh#%. Hold on." Sonic kept Kirby from running up the hill. Sonic bent down, picked up a small rock, and chucked it as hard as he could in front of him.

It seemed to bounce off an invisible force field while the air around where it hit distorted and turned pink, then became clear again.

"If we're gonna get that flower, then we need to go down there." Sonic pointed to a cave that none of them had noticed, yet was three feet away.

Marth foolishly hopped down first without seeing where he would land.

He fell longer than he should have and made the mistake of landing on his back.

"You okay down there?!" Sonic yelled.

"Do I look okay to you?!"

"No! I can't see you!"

Marth just rolled his eyes.

"We're coming down, Marth!" Kirby yelled after a moment of silence.

About 13 second later, Marth could sort of see Kirby floating down.

5 seconds later, Kirby finally touched the stone floor.

Sonic, like Marth, had jumped, but unlike Marth, he had something to land on- Kirby.

"You okay?" Sonic asked after he picked himself up.

"I'm fine. Does anyone have a light?"

* * *

Lucina gasped.

After a whole hour of wrong turns and Lucario's Aura lighting the way, the finally had reached Dark Pit.

"Why would Mewtwo do something like this?!" Lucina asked.

Lucario looked at her, his red eyes flickering in the blue light.

"Mewtwo is ruthless, insane, and evil. Of course he would do something like this. Dark Pit is a new Smasher, so naturally he'd hate him."

Dark Pit was barely awake, and from what the group could tell, barely alive.

It was hard to see since Dark Pit's wings were already black, but they were completely burned.

 _That was the reason Pit's wings started burning!_ Lucina thought.

Link pulled out a dagger he'd apparantly had the whole time to cut the bonds.

"N-no more...please, no more!" Dark Pit suddenly shouted.

He inched as far away as possible from the group.

"Dark Pit? It's me, Link." the elf said slowly.

"Stay away...don't hurt me."

The three shared a look that they all understood.

 _What did Mewtwo do?_


	14. Chapter 14

"Finally." Breathed Sonic.

The trio had been through a maze filled with traps, a giant robot (Sonic suspected it was Eggman's doing), and a giant spider web.

Don't ask.

Marth was getting impatient just standing there, looking at the cure. "Well, let's just grab it already!" he snatched it up.

"Wait, do-" Sonic was cut off by the ground beginning to rumble. "What's going on?!" Kirby yelled.

"OH SH%#!"

* * *

Dark Pit's eyes darted around the room. "You're not going to hurt me?" he asked.

"They won't. But I will." a voice everyone came to hate said. Mewtwo stepped out of the shadows.

"You." Lucina spat. "What did you do to him?!" Mewtwo smiled. "Oh, nothing- oof!" He was knocked back by Link, who'd thrown a bomb in an effort to get him to shut up.

"Why are you even doing this?! You blew your chance to get into the tournament again when you kidnapped Lucario and you know it! Don't think you're going to get in by murdering and traumatizing Smashers!" Link yelled.

Lucario was shaking, but nodded. "Well, at least I can get my revenge on the people who kicked me out and replaced me with THAT!" Mewtwo pointed to Lucario.

"Besides, you doomed Meta Knight by coming here. Marth, Kirby, and Sonic will most likely die, and if they don't...well, there is no way they'd make it back in time." Mewtwo shrugged. "How did you know who we sent?!" Lucina demanded.

"Lucky guess."

"Just... let us take Pittoo b-back a-and...we'll leave." Lucario stammered. Lucina gave him a supporting look, since the Pokemon was obviously terrified. "I don't think so. Do you even know the trouble I went through to capture and torture him? It was a lot, so... I'm not letting you take him without a fight." Mewtwo began charging a Shadow Ball. He launched it at Lucina before she could even react.

She hit the cave wall with an audible _CRACK!_

Through her blurry vision, she saw Link charge at Mewtwo while Lucario was frozen in fear. Dark Pit looked like he wanted to help, but he was frozen, too.

Mewtwo summoned some kind of shadow sword and engaged in a close battle with Link. They moved so fast, Lucina couldn't tell who from who, green from white, Master Sword from Shadow Sword.

Finally, Mewtwo stood triumphant over Link's unconscious body, which was bleeding from many cuts.

He moved over to finish her off.

"S-Stop!" Mewtwo looked back, about a foot away.

Lucario stood up straight. His terrified expression gone. "I won't let your hurt anyone else! If you want me dead...then fine! Come kill me yourself!"

"Lucario, NO!" Lucina croaked out. "You can't fight him! He's too strong!"

"I can at least try. If it weren't for me, Meta Knight wouldn't be dying. Dark Pit wouldn't have been tortured. You wouldn't have been stabbed. Marth, Kirby, and Sonic wouldn't be close to death." Lucario closed his eyes. "It's up to me to finish what I started!"

Mewtwo snarled.

The two flew into battle.


	15. Chapter 15

Blue against white. Canine against feline. Victim against killer. Good against evil.

Lucario against Mewtwo.

All Lucina could tell was that yelps and snarls came from the brawling two. She couldn't bring herself to help, but a voice inside her told her that it wasn't her battle to fight. This was between Lucario and Mewtwo alone.

Finally, Mewtwo stood triumphant above the battered body of Lucario. The jackal had a black eye, bruises, was bleeding from many scratches, all over his body. He looked up at Mewtwo, terrified.

"Goodbye. It hasn't been nice knowing you." Mewtwo summoned the sword again and stabbed it down.

Lucina couldn't bear to look. Yet, when she finally turned her head around, Lucario was still alive.

"Wha...?!"

Lucario had begun charging an Aura Sphere at the last second, catching the sword in the process. "Didn't you know? The more a Lucario is injured..." Lucario launched the Aura Sphere, sending Mewtwo flying so fast, he could've gave Sonic a run (get it? Run?) for his money. "...the stronger it gets."

The sword had disappeared.

Mewtwo lay, crumpled and unmoving against the wall.

"Oh my god...is he...?" Lucina couldn't bring herself to say it. "I don't know, but we should leave." Link suggested.

* * *

Marth checked his watch and paled. "Uh, guys?! We only have 30 minutes to dawn!" he yelled, catching their attention. Kirby acted first, pointing in the way of the mansion. Sonic knew what he had to do. "Okay, hold on. Marth, you've got the flower, right?" he asked. Marth nodded, keeping a tight grip on the flower while trying to keep his balance on the shaking ground.

"Keep a tight grip on it. Both of you, hold on!" Sonic yelled.

 **25 minutes later**

* * *

Lucina watched Dark Pit with guilt. ' _It's because of me that he was sent out. If I hadn't foolishly gone to save Rosalina, we wouldn't even be in this mess.'_ she thought. The dark angel's hands shook, and she was sure that it wasn't because of the cold. He stuttered a bit with every sentence he said. ' _What did Mewtwo even do to him?'_ she wondered.

Suddenly, she saw a bright streak of blue. "Huh?" she said aloud. She wasn't the only one who had seen it. Link, Dark Pit, and Lucario were all looking at it. "Is that Sonic? If it is, he's moving REALLY fast... even for him." Link said.

Lucina got a feeling inside her- like something was wrong, really wrong. She scanned the others, and looked towards the direction of the mansion. "Uh, hello? Earth to Lucina." Lucario waved his hand in front of her face.

She blinked. "Something's wrong." she stated before dashing off. "Hey, wait! Lucina!" Link yelled.

* * *

Lucina arrived at the mansion to find a wiped out Sonic on the floor. "Uh... why are you laying on the floor?" she asked. "Too...tired...ran...too...fast..." he gasped. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"'M fine... go, on... Hope Marth got the flower to MK in time." She was momentarily confused, not knowing who Sonic was referring too, but once she realized he meant Meta Knight, she mentally kicked herself.

"Oh yeah!" she dashed off again, as Link came inside, panting.

Buuutttt then she realized she had no idea where the infirmary was. "Oh crap... Uh, Marth? Where are you?" she whisper shouted. She ran around the halls until she tripped over something.

"Oof! Kirby? Why do you have Meta Knight's mask?" she said, looking at the pink puffball. He held Meta Knight's mask in his tiny hands. "Dr. Mario said I should take this back to our room. He said after the flower was used, it would be a bad idea to have Meta Knight in contact with anything metal."

Lucina thought for a moment. "Makes sense- after all, it's fire-based flower... but do you know where Marth is?" she asked. Kirby shook his head/ body.

* * *

 **So... hey. You're probably wondering why the style changed in the middle of the chapter. Well, here's the thing- everything up to "oh my god... is he?" was written before I even started Above the Surface. I just wrote the last half. So... yeah... my writing style changed wuite a bit while I was writing Above the Surface. Hope you guys like it. I'm going to be trying for longer chapters too.**


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey." Marth turned himself to see Lucina. The Altean prince had been on the roof, simply staring into the horizon. "So... you guys made it back in time..." she said, taking a seat next to him. "Yeah..."

It was silent for a while. "Hey, Lucina..." "Hmm?" "Do you think he's going to be okay?" Marth asked. Lucina pursed her lips, unsure of how to answer. "I dunno, Marth. I really don't know... I talked to Dr. Mario and he said Meta Knight was still unconscious, but he was warming up a bit." Lucina answered.

"Huh..."

The two sat in silence- the early sun having just come up, giving the air a 'new' feeling. No birds tweeted, no sounds were made. It was almost like the universe knew that they were waiting for news that would mean the life or death of Marth's best friend.

The silence became a bit eerie after a while.

They could still see the moon in the early morning sky.

..."Lucario'll be alright." Lucina finally said. Marth nodded. "That's good." "Sonic was laying on the floor when I came up here. You think he's okay?" Lucina asked. "Yeah, he's Sonic, he'll be fine."

It was silent again.

...

...

...

"MARTH! LUCINA!" a voice yelled. It was that elf girl, what was her name... Zeena? Zerea? No, _Zelda_. "Come quick!" she shouted across the roof. Marth and Lucina turned around. "What is it?!" Lucina shouted back.

Zelda's expression was nervous. "It's Meta Knight!"

* * *

 **Ugh. Do you ever have a moment in a chapter where you wish you could end it because it's be an EPIC cliffhanger, but that makes the chapter super short?**

 **ITS SO FREAKIN ANNOYING! ARGH!**

 **So I wanted to end it right here, SO! If you want a cliffhanger, just... umm... Stop reading RIGHT NOW, and come back later, and if you DONT want a cliffhanger... just look down.**

* * *

"It's Meta Knight!"

Those were exactly the words needed to make Marth jump up. "Meta Knight?! What's wrong with him?!" he shouted back. Zelda dashed across the rooftop to get closer, so that they wouldn't have to shout to each other.

Lucina also noticed that Zelda was still wearing a nightgown, just with a jacket over it.

"I don't know what happened... something about... overheating?" Zelda informed once she'd crossed the distance between the entrance to the roof and the two bluenettes.

"Wait... if it's a thing that centers around _fire_... that should have been a possibility, so why are you so surprised?" Lucina asked, getting up and standing next to Marth.

" _Because,_ it's not... normal. He hasn't woken up yet, but nothing we do makes the temperature go to the 'normal temperature' for his and Kirby's species or even just _stop rising_." said Zelda.

"That... that isn't possible. I know about the Kasai, it shouldn't..." Lucina was filled with dread as she realized. "Marth... who picked the flower?" She asked. "I did, why?" he replied.

Lucina groaned. "That explains it." she said vaguely.

Zelda and Marth frowned. "Explains what?" they said in unison.

"Kasais are... picky. They only can be picked by children. The age range the flower considers a child varies from flower to flower, but usaully, the oldest that can pick it is about... 17. The youngest that it'll consider an adult is about 13, but that's a bit rare." she told them. "If it's picked by an 'adult'... there's no telling what it can do to the one who uses it."

Zelda's eyes widened. "I'd bet a hundred rupees that Master Hand knew! That's why he sent two 'children'! Marth is... 18, right?" Marth nodded. "Sonic... pretty sure he's around...15?, and Kirby... well, nobody knows how old he is, but he's young!"

Marth spoke. "...I screwed everything up..." he said quietly, looking at his feet.

Lucina looked to him. "No, you didn't, Marth... _I_ screwed everything up by not telling you about the Kasai's preference." Marth looked at her. "But I PICKED the flower, even after Sonic told me not to. Now... because I screwed up..." tears came to his eyes. Lucina felt the urge to comfort him, but wanted to let him finish what he was saying first.

"...we're going to loose Meta Knight."


End file.
